Love has no beginning or end
by hesqw
Summary: Fuu didn't know when it started. She had always found Haru cute, and doted on her much to the latter's embarrassment. However, Fuu's adoration soon became an unconditional love towards the unsuspecting girl. Somehow, their days together started melding into one giant mass of youth and bittersweet moments, and she soon forgot when and how she fell in love in the first place.


Fuu had always seemed like a bubbly and outgoing girl. It was on one certain day though that she mused she'd become very good at acting it.

"Hey Fuu..."

"Hm? What is it?" Fuu looked up from her lunch and smiled at the petite girl but the smile slowly contorted into a frown, as she noticed Haru's distress. Her normally bright, doe-like eyes had lost their usual spark.

"Is something wrong?" A tentative question. Although Fuu was usually friendly and a tad overbearing, she knew not to go too far.

"Nothing much. It's just..."

"Is it about your beloved Raku-senpai" Fuu slowly clasped her hands together and rested her chin on top, staring straight up at her friend, giving her undivided attention. Her friend. Nothing else, nothing more. Just friends. That was all they were.

"He's not my beloved! He's just a liar, and a womaniser!" Fuu giggled a little at the blush that was dusting Haru's cheeks and waved her hands, as if passing off a bad joke. It really was a bad joke though wasn't it? That she was acting like a caring friend who would support Haru no matter what when in reality, she just wanted Raku to disappear so she could have Haru all to herself. When had she become so selfish and possessive?

"Well...yea, it is about Raku-senpai..." Fuu waited. Apparently that was all the encouragement Haru needed before launching into yet another all-out rant about how Raku didn't deserve her wonderful older sister, or the beautiful foreign girlfriend, or the extremely bubbly fiance. What Fuu really thought was that Raku didn't deserve Haru but she didn't voice her opinion. Haru really didn't like being "accused" of liking certain people.

She waited for Haru's tirade to finish before cutting in gently, another mischevious grin on her face. Hah. This really was a great joke. In fact, her entire life was a joke.

"I get it, I get it. If all the other girls were out of the way, you could have him all to yourself." Just like how much she wanted Haru to herself, if only Raku was out of the way. Haru opened her mouth to protest.

"That's not what I meant! He already has such a kind and lovely girlfriend, but he's still trying to sidle up to my sister who is too nice and naive, so she won't turn him away! He's nothing but an evil, scheming enemy of all women!" She panted a little at the end of her short, passionate speech. She really was cute when she was all fired up, especially when it was about her loved ones. Would Haru also be like this if something happened to her, Fuu wondered.

"Haru, I already know how you feel. There's no point in denying it~ You always talk about him. You keep talking about how much of an idiot he is, and how much you want to hit him, but in reality, you really like him don't you?" She gave Haru a gentle poke. "Stop trying to hide your embarrassment" Haru's eyebrows screwed up and she slapped Fuu on the arm. The slap didn't sting nearly as much as the throb in her heart.

"Of course I don't feel that way about him! Don't be an idiot! I'm just confused why all those other girls gather around him like bees to honey! He's not that great."

"Ahaha. So you admit, he's sweet and attractive like honey?" Haru's face reddened even more and she pouted.

"Stop twisting my words. You know exactly what I mean!" She was still in denial. So adorable. This was merely one of the things that Fuu loved about her; her eyes softened at the thought.

"Haru, please don't try hide anything from me. I can tell how you really feel." Soothing, reassuring, inviting. As long as she was by her side, it would be enough, Fuu promised herself. Haru's bottom lip jutted out even more, and the blush faded a little. She sighed.

"Geez, stop making stuff up, I don't like Raku-senpai. Of course, there are times when he can be kind and helpful as well. Maybe some of what my older sister said was right. He's not entirely bad. But still, I don't get it..." Fuu just nodded along pleasantly, giving teasing remarks as Haru continued on with her neverending review of Raku. If only her heart reflected what she said and did.

* * *

It was on a certain other day that Fuu's heart truly ached for Haru's unrequited love towards Raku. They were discussing their career choices when Haru said she was going to become a Japanese sweets maker. It was a fitting choice.

"I was thinking that I'd just move in that general direction for now. I feel like both Raku-senpai and my older sister have been supporting that idea, and I need to move forward for my own sake as well."

"Sounds good! I think it's a suitable path for you." She smiled then paused. Haru was still unsettled for some reason. "So...what is it you wanted to talk about?" Fuu prayed she wasn't pushing her to hard, being too nosy. She didn't want Haru to turn away and shut her out.

"Right...I'm sorry Fuu-chan but...there's something I haven't been able to say until now...I've been in love this whole time." Haru then leaned onto Fuu's shoulder. Fuu felt the blood rush to her head. It was so sudden. Haru always seemed to dislike it when Fuu was affectionate but now she was initiating contact. She could feel her cheeks heating up; how could she become this flushed when this was something she wanted?

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you until now but I was so in love with him I could barely believe it myself. I even tried to deny it, and then tried to give up on it...I thought it would go away..." It had been so blindingly obvious, yet somehow, Fuu still felt a bit shocked at the confession. For Haru to lean on her and trust her...No, that wasn't the point. Haru needed her support right now. Haru's hands were trembling in her lap, and Fuu gave her a hug, trying to offer some comfort.

"I loved him. I really did love him." The tears were suddenly streaming down Haru's face, and her voice quivered uncontrollably. Her whole body was shaking with grief, with the knowledge that he would never love her back the way she so whole-heartedly loved him. Fuu wrapped her arms around her, cradling Haru like she was consoling a young child, and caressed her cheek lovingly. What she needed now was comfort, and she would give it to her.

"I see...You've done well Haru. You did your best..." She whispered into Haru's hair, and patted her back softly, as if it would stop her from sobbing so hard. Fuu didn't want to see her cry. Whenever Haru was in pain, she would feel it too. It hurt so much, as if her heart was being torn apart, like a knife slicing her skin...for Haru's sake, she would stifle her own feelings and her own pain. So long as Haru could be happy in the end, she would do anything.

* * *

A year had passed, then two, and then three and several more. Soon, Raku and Chitoge's wedding was coming up, and she met up with Haru at her newly opened Japanese sweets shop. It was the usual-teasing and laughing, reminiscing about old days etc. But most of all, they talked about marriage.

"Fuu, did you hear about the change in marriage laws? Apparently in some place called New Zealand, same-sex couples are allowed to register and get married now." Fuu froze.

"Yes, I have heard. What about it?" It was something she'd paid close attention to, something that mattered a lot to her. The fact that people actually accepted and supported this new law gave her something to be happy about. Perhaps things were slowly changing for the better. Perhaps Japan would be next.

"Don't you think it's a bit...weird?" Fuu felt her heart thud dangerously hard in her chest. Weird? Was that how Haru would view her if she knew about her true feelings?

"No...I...Uh...Isn't it the same as a man and woman getting married? It's still love. They still care about each other. There's not much difference if you think about it, is there?" She bit her lip hard. She had always desperately wanted someone to accept her, and when she had almost completely given up, Haru had appeared and offered her the friendship she'd never known. For her sake, she had lived. And now, she was so, so afraid of being rejected by one of her only real friends. Why was society so judgeamental? Or was it her problem? Was something wrong with her?

"True...I never thought about it that way. There really isn't much difference, is there? I guess my grandparents are too uptight. They were discussing it before, and I got curious about what you thought about it." Haru leaned back on her chair, completely unaware about the panic that had seized her friend. Fuu felt herself relax and released a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Well...since we're on this subject, I would gladly take you if there's nobody else who will." Fuu teased and gave a wink. Haru let out a slight groan.

"Somehow that doesn't sound very reassuring, you know..." Suddenly, they both burst out laughing. Haru's laugh was so full of life and hope that it was infectious, and Fuu couldn't help herself. When they finally stopped to pause for breath, Haru looked at Fuu, her expression contemplative. Fuu raised her eyebrows in response, questioning.

"Seriously though, I never expected Raku-senpai to choose Ms Chitoge in the end. I always thought Raku-senpai and my sister had a good vibe going on. Hmm...Well, I guess as long as everyone's happy, it's fine..." Haru slumped on her counter. She then suddenly sat up again.

"Ahhhh! When will my prince appear?" Fuu laughed again, maybe feeling more than a little bitter than she'd like to admit. Haru would never notice that she had a loyal bodyguard at her side, always watching, always protecting and always wanting to help more than she should. It was ironic that Haru was still waiting for her 'prince' when there was already someone at her side.

"My, aren't you getting a little desperate?" A light punch. A childish poke of a tongue. Just like old days. Fuu shook her head slightly, silently reprimanding herself. This was fine wasn't it? Eventually, she would move on and find someone who loved her back just as fiercely as she loved them. But for now, she was content with just remaining at Haru's side, watching over her and loving her.


End file.
